Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include: hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Conventional vehicles have creep torque produced by a spinning torque converter. Creep torque resulting from the spinning torque converter can cause a conventional vehicle to move under power when the vehicle is not in park, and a user's foot is not actuating the accelerator pedal or the brake pedal.
Electrified vehicles can be programmed to apply a creep torque to the wheels to mimic the behavior of conventional vehicles. Some electrified vehicles permit a user to turn off the application of creep torque to the wheels.